


Lighting the Menorah

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Menorah, wayyyy too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: This is a gift for dresupi, because she always writes nice things for her followers and also because she gave me advice on how to post this series. She's amazing and you should all go check out her things.





	Lighting the Menorah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> This is a gift for dresupi, because she always writes nice things for her followers and also because she gave me advice on how to post this series. She's amazing and you should all go check out her things.

Darcy is waiting for Pietro when he gets home. He has with him nine candles and a box of matches in a shopping bag.

“Hey, babe.”

He gives her a peck on the lips. “I need to hurry. It’s almost dark.”

Wanda comes around the corner, bringing the menorah with her. He takes it from her and carries it to the front window, right by the door. 

Darcy steps back and watches as they light the candles one by one. When the last is lit, Pietro steps back and looks at the full menorah. He wraps one arm around Wanda’s shoulders.

“It is not the same,” she says softly. 

“It will never be the same,” he replies.

She sniffs and nods, pulling away. With a nod to Darcy, she retreats to her room. She always gets quieter when she grieves. 

Pietro opens his arms to Darcy, and she gives him a hug. “Thanks for letting me see that,” she says.

“Of course. When we were children, our parents always gave us gifts and played games with us every night of Hanukkah. It hasn’t been the same, but we try.” 

Darcy nods. “How about some dinner?”

Pietro smiles. “And after dinner?”

Darcy smirks. “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I made with the accuracy of the menorah ceremony.


End file.
